moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisabeth Blackwood
Elisabeth Blackwood (AKA: Lisabet Blacksail) is the youngest daughter of Damon, 7th Earl of Blackwood. Like her elder sister, Elisabeth began a career in Stormwind's Navy at the age of seventeen, and like her sister, she too deserted the Stormwind Navy, turning to piracy. She is known to have had ties to the Defias Brotherhood, and was forced to live by an alias after her sister's ship was sunk off the coast of Westfall. She is presently wanted in Stormwind for a myriad of crimes, ranging from petty theft and piracy to the murder of a Naval Officer. Description A woman in her early thirties, she seems full of confidence, and walks with an arrogant swagger. Save for her ample bosom, the rest of her body is more muscle than curves, indicating that she was no stranger to physical labor. Her hair is a long, twisted mane of raven curls--often unwashed and braided with various coins and small trinkets from the many places she has traveled. In addition to the myriad of tattoos adorning her upper body, both ears, her eyebrow, and her nose are pierced. With deep, brown eyes, a sultry smile, and the perpetual tan of a sailor, she might be considered attractive to some. Her clothing is well-worn and she often smells of sweat, gunpowder and steel, owing to a life of piracy, rather than luxury. Accustomed to boarding ships and engaging their crew in close quarters, Elisabeth is always more or less armed to the teeth. She carries a cutlass, a parrying dagger, and a brace of single-shot flintlock pistols at all times. Favored Weapons and Fighting Style Like many who make their living through piracy on the high seas, Elisabeth is always upgrading the small arsenal she carries on her person. Her constant companions are a cutlass and a sixteen-inch dagger, and though they are only reliable at close range, she carries a pair of single-shot flintlock pistols. She has also been known to use a short-barrel shotgun, which fires a handful of lead balls in a wide pattern. Unlike most rogues, Elisabeth relies on brute force and terror, preferring to face her enemies head on, and in a small boarding party with as much firepower as possible. Using pistols to frighten or wound an opponent, only then will she draw her sword and dagger. Because her favored targets are lightly-armored, or completely unarmed merchants, she wears no armor of her own, but simple clothing -- often a combination of cloth and leather. Unlike many pirates, Elisabeth prefers not to kill unless it cannot be avoided. History ((This is a work in progress, and subject to change)) Childhood Born in Duskwood at Castle Blackfyre, Elisabeth was the youngest of three daughters sired by Damon Blackfyre. As one would expect of a nobleman's daughter, she was afforded a fine education, and every advantage a child could have. Unlike her elder sisters, Elisabeth's early years were not so pleasant. She was always getting into trouble, and at just ten, began showing violent tendencies. To instill some discipline in his daughter, Lord Damn insisted that she enlist in the Stormwind Navy like her elder sister, Cinthia. Naval Career Beginning her Naval career at the age of seventeen, Elisabeth discovered she enjoyed the life of a sailor--particularly the travel and adventure. Because of her lord father's connections, she was given a commission on the HMS Maiden's Fancy, where her sister was First Mate. Though her family would come to regard it as a mistake, Elisabeth was positively thrilled to serve with her sister, and did so for nearly six years. A Cruel Twist of Fate On a cold October evening off the coast of DunMorogh, Elisabeth had drawn first watch, and was making her way alone to the Ship's bow when she encountered the Captain, Thomas Dalgren. Dalgren was twice her age and known to be fond of strong drink, and that evening, the Captain was well into his cups. After being stalked for nearly thirty minutes after refusing to give him a kiss, Elisabeth was dragged into the forecastle, where the Captain took her against her will. Too fearful to speak of it to her sister, Elisabeth held her silence, and over the course of the next three months, was visited nightly by the Captain against her will. By the time Elisabeth had mustered the courage to do something about the attacks, it was much too late, and when she informed the rest of the crew, no one believed her--if they did, they were all too fearful of the Captain to say a word in her defense. On January 12th of 614 K.C. Elisabeth put an end to the nightly torment Captain Dalgren had visited upon her. After Dalgren had sated his lust and succumbed to sleep at last, Elisabeth picked up the cheese knife he had left upon the nearby table and stabbed him multiple times. Whether it was guilt or something else that drove her to do so, Elisabeth would never know, but when she explained what she had done to her sister, Cinthia took credit for the Captain's murder herself. Piracy Now facing the hangman's noose for murdering an officer in the Royal Navy, Elisabeth and her sister chose to comandeer the ship and flee to the neutral ports in the South. Much to their surprise, the sisters encountered little resistance from the rest of the crew, and only four lives were lost during the mutiny. Captain Dalgren had been rather loathed by his crew, and despite numerous offers to testify on their behalf against the cruel Captain, the sisters chose never to return to Stormwind. The crew was given the choice of being put ashore in Westfall or joining the sisters in their new life of piracy. To their surprise, all but six crew members chose to stay aboard, and for the next two years, the newly-renamed Queen Tiffin's Revenge terrorized the sea merchants up and down Stormwind's coasts. It was a life of adventure, and one Elisabeth seemed to enjoy a great deal more with each day that passed. Their father's connections to the Defias Brotherhood afforded them position within the Brotherhood, and though they had come from wealth and privilege themselves, Elisabeth and her sister felt as though long-time firend of the family, Edwin VanCleef deserved his revenge. Sadly, his descent into madness would prove to be his undoing. The End of an Era Elisabeth had come ashore to meet in secret with one of her lovers in Westfall when she learned of her brother's betrayal. David Blackfyre was a pious man, and honorable to a fault, so when he discovered his father's conspiracies, her brother did what he felt was the honorable thing by informing the house of Nobles and Stormwind's Regent, Bolvar Fordragon. What followed was the darkest hour in the house of Blackfyre's long history. Elisabeth's father was arrested and attainted for high treason, and just two weeks later, the Queen Tiffin's Revenge was sunk off the coast of Westfall during a battle with three ships from Stormwind's Fleet. Her sister, and the ship's entire crew perished beneath the waves, and Elisabeth herself was believed to have died with them. Her father was later convicted of his crimes and beheaded after Varian Wrynn returned to his Throne in the year 616 K.C. The Life of a Wanted Pirate Having lived under the alias, Lisabet Blacksail for almost seven years, Elisabeth has been a crew member on a number of pirate vessels since the death of her sister, and has spent the better part of those years on the South sea. After parting ways with her last Captain, Elisabeth decided it was time she acquired a ship of her own. With the aid of several others, she recently comandeered a 70' sloop and six small cannons from Stormwind Harbor, and in honor of her sister, named it Cinthia's Revenge. While taking the ship, Elisabeth was forced to fire on one of the harbor guards, severely wounding him, and adding yet another in the long list of charges she is wanted for. Privateer After the return of the Burning Legion, Elisabeth re-emerged from hiding when her childhood friend, the Countess of Myrewood negotiated a full pardon on her behalf. In exchange for the use of her ship and crew in the initial assault on the Broken Shore, Elisabeth was pardoned for all past crimes and became a privateer in service to Stormwind's Crown. Relationships Although she has had numerous lovers--both men and women, Elisabeth has had no lasting romantic entanglements, and most of her brief affairs have ended in animosity. After the deaths of her father and elder sister, Elisabeth's closest friend and occasional lover was William "The Knife" Collins, a member of the Defias Brotherhood, and fellow pirate. The pair were nearly inseparable for six years, and served together aboard three different vessels. Carter was gravely wounded when they and six others comandeered the HMS Trident, and died on the voyage South. Since his death, Elisabeth has grown increasingly bitter and hostile to even her own crew. Quotes "Were you expecting an eyepatch and a bad accent? So sorry to disappoint. Now open the chest or I'll open your f*cking head!" To the Captain of a merchant vessel while pointing a pistol at his face. "Look at me like that again and I'll festoon this cabin with your manhood." To a crew member. "Edwin VanCleef had more honor and integrity than that entire collection of villains in the house of nobles, so mind your f*cking tongue or I'll wear it for a necklace." To a Stormwind Naval Officer. "My brother? I have no brother--unless you mean that pious, one-armed sack of horse sh*t that sent my father to the headsman, and my sister to the depths, but he's no brother of mine." To a crew member, when questioned about her brother, the 8th Earl of Blackwood. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Pirates Category:Rogues Category:Piracy Category:Blacksail Sisters Category:Stormwindian